Verboten
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and James break Mama Knight's one rule.


**Verboten**

**Pairing: James and Kendall **

**Summary: Kendall and James break Mama Knight's one rule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, not matter how much I would love to, just my own ideas. **

James hastily removed his head from where it rested in Kendall's lap when he heard the key in the door. Running his fingers through his still perfect hair, James attempted to appear calm as the front door swung open to reveal a tired looking Mama Knight, a dozen grocery bags gathered in her arms. Using her foot to close the door behind her, Mama Knight began to slowly navigate her way towards the kitchen.

Sparing a glance at his Kendall, James noted how his boyfriend didn't budge to help his mom so the pretty boy quickly heaved himself off the couch, making his way over to help his second mom.

"Here Mama Knight, let me take those." James grabbed the three bags closest to him.

"Thanks James." Mama Knight's voice was muffled under behind the remaining bags.

James smiled at the smaller woman, their quick conversation gaining Kendall's attention. Finally tearing his gaze away from the hockey game playing on the television, Kendall was greeted by the sight of James following his mom into the kitchen, the tall boy's arms filled with grocery bags. Smiling at the sight Kendall turned his attention back to the television.

"Thanks James, just leave them on the counter." Mama Knight said disposing her own armful of bags.

Placing the bags on the granite worktop, James turned to head back to the living room, only to stop when he heard Mama Knight's voice.

"You know cuddling on the couch isn't forbidden." A soft smile was spread across her features, a chuckle escaping her when the pretty boy's cheeks tinted pink.

"H...H...How" He stuttered, eyes looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him.

"I saw you two through the window when I pulled up."

James felt his blush deepen. How could he have let himself forget the time? Ever since him and Kendall had started dating six months ago, Mama Knight had been quick to set some rules. Whenever James was over whether it was a quick visit or an overnight stay, the pair were forbidden from doing anything that Mama Knight deemed inappropriate. The main focus of her rule being sex.

It was no secret that the boys' had taken each other's virginities, Mama Knight unfortunately walking into Kendall's room to see the pair naked under the covers, the smell of sex permitting the air. The next two hours had been humiliating to say the least. Having recovered from finding out her son had just had sex, Mama Knight had been quick to call James' mother, the pretty boy nearly fainting when he found out the powerful and rather scary Brooke Diamond was on her way over.

Once both boys' were fully dressed they had slunk downstairs, their faces painted identical shades of red as they sat together on the couch in front of Mama Knight and Brooke. Unable to look at their mothers' faces, James and Kendall sat side by side on the sofa, hands clasped tightly together. Brooke had been the first to speak, clearing her throat not only to gain everyone's attention but to also compose herself.

"To say I'm shocked would be a lie. I knew that this would one day happen, I just didn't expect it to be this soon." James let his eyes fall to his lap as Brooke turned her gaze towards him.

"I agree with Brooke. I just don't understand why you didn't come and talk to me if you were planning this. I could have brought you condoms and lube." Mama Knight spoke, ignoring the look of disbelief on Kendall's now beetroot face.

"Mom." Kendall groaned. He couldn't believe his mom had expected him to go and talk about sex with her as well as asking her to buy condoms and lube for him.

Mama Knight ignored him. "All you had to do was ask for me to stay out for a bit longer if you were planning this."

"Mom..." She turned her attention towards Kendall expecting him to carry on, confused when he remained silent.

"It wasn't planned." James' voice was small, his head pressed tightly against his chest.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

"It wasn't planned. We were making out and it kinda just happened." James peered out from underneath his bangs to garner his mother's reaction.

Both Mama Knight and Brooke took a deep breath, eyes glued firmly on their sons. Now they knew why neither of the boys came to them to discuss this huge step. The ticking of the clock that sat on the mantelpiece was the only sound in the room, both the boys and their parents silent and unsure of what to say next.

"I love him." Kendall's voice made the two women jump, their gazes flitting over to the blonde.

Mama Knight smiled softly at her son's words, watching as Kendall placed his spare hand over his and James' entwined hands. It was obvious Brooke noticed this as well, her once tense posture relaxing slightly.

James smiled as he felt Kendall's hand rest over his, hazel orbs rising in search of emerald ones. When he locked onto them he kept his gaze soft yet even, a small loving smile spreading its way across his features.

"I love you too." James said, leaning forward to peck Kendall on the cheek. He really wanted to kiss Kendall on the lips but considering the conversation they were having, he considered it safer to go for the cheek.

Two small aww's echoed from the two women in the room, James and Kendall blushing as they turned to look at them. Identical smiles were etched across the women's faces, the anger and shock at their finding disappearing almost immediately when they saw the love shared between their sons. However Mama Knight did have something to say about their new situation.

"Now there's going to have to be a new rule set for when James is over." Kendall inwardly groaned, knowing where his mom was going with this.

"From now on when James stays as well as the rule of there being no excessive PDA, I will not accept any funny business," "Mom." "Sorry sex while James is here."

Kendall felt his mouth hang open. "However if you two want to you know while me and Katie are out of the house then that is fine just be safe and open a window afterwards, I don't want Katie asking what that smell is."

Kendall mentally face palmed while doing a mini victory dance inside. He had never been so embarrassed in his life, he thought the days of having 'The Talk' with his mom was over. A glance at James showed that he was just as embarrassed as Brooke nodded her head in agreement with Mama Knight.

Silence descended on the room, both boys' staying close together as they waited for their moms' to say something. The ticking of the clock was slowly becoming too much for Kendall, his jaw set as the silence went on. Finally Brooke looked over at the pair, her lips pursing before she spoke.

"James I think it would be best for you to come home tonight. Me and you need to have a chat." Kendall heard and felt James' sudden intake of breath, both of them knowing what the _chat_ was.

James and Kendall didn't say their usual goodbye that day. Instead of the prolonged embrace and kiss on the lips that usually turned into a make out session, the boys' just gave each other a quick peck on the lips, Kendall waving from the doorway as James followed Brooke down the pathway. Shutting the door behind him, Kendall turned to see his mother stood there, a look on her face suggesting that it was going to be a long night.

That had been three months ago and so far the boys' had been able to stick to the rule and when there were times when they felt like they couldn't, they found a way around it. There had been times when James and Kendall had snuck out the blonde's bedroom, covers clutched tightly in their hands as they made their way down to the bottom of Kendall's garden, the trees hiding them as they gave into their desires.

However it was only a matter of time before the rule was broken.

Making his way back into the living room, James returned to his place on the sofa. As much as he wanted to place his head back in Kendall's lap, James contented himself by pressing his side tightly against Kendall's, his head resting lightly against the blonde's shoulder. Mama Knight walked in a couple of seconds later, the same smile from earlier etched across her face as she took in the sight on the couch, ruffling Kendall's hair as she passed.

**Later**

Kendall watched as James pushed his jeans to the floor, looking for the sweatpants he always slept in. There had been something different with the pretty boy since Mama Knight and Kendall couldn't put his finger on it. Throughout the evening James' head had rested ever so lightly against Kendall's shoulder before moving to rest against the back of the sofa and when Kendall had attempted to put an arm around his boyfriend, James would shuffle down the couch closer to Katie.

Kendall was beyond confused, he knew James was only following Mama Knight's rule but never before had she commented on them when they had been just sat there with an arm around the other and their heads resting together. It would be understandable if James was sat on his lap grinding their cocks together, their tongues mapping out each other's mouths but they hadn't been so why was James acting like this.

Watching as James shimmied under the covers, Kendall quickly shed himself of his jeans, throwing them to some random corner of the room. Not bothering to pick up his own pair of sweats, Kendall began the usually quick job of undoing his shirt button's but today for some reason it seemed to take forever, the blonde growing frustrated as one button continuously refused to slip through the hole.

Finally freeing the button from its confines, Kendall pushed the material off his shoulders, chucking it in the same direction as his jeans. Sparing a glance at the bed, Kendall was surprised to find James laid on his back, eyes already shut instead of raking over every inch of Kendall's newly exposed skin. Walking around the bed to his side, Kendall made a quick detour to flick the light off before climbing under the covers.

On a normal night when James stayed over as soon as Kendall slid under the covers, James would be moulded to his side, head resting idly against the blonde's chest. But tonight James stayed on his side of the bed, breaths deep and even as if he was asleep. Kendall pressed his head against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut as he listened to James breathe.

"Night." Kendall muttered.

"Night," James' voice was small, the sheets rustling as the pretty boy turned on his side. Kendall followed suit, turning his back on James, letting sleep overwhelm him.

Kendall's eyes shot open when he felt a foot connect with his leg. Glancing at the clock told the blonde that he had only been asleep for an hour when it seemed like forever. Yet again Kendall felt a foot connect with his leg. Rolling over onto his back Kendall let his gaze slid over to James, the pretty boy tossing and turning, limbs jerking every now and again.

"James." Kendall spoke softly considering the late hour, head moving along his pillow as a hand came towards his face.

The brunette paused his movements for a moment before turning onto his side again. Kendall felt a wave of hurt wash through his body, rolling over so that he faced James' back. Shifting under the covers, Kendall reached a hand out until it touched James' shoulder, the blonde surprised when James tensed at his touch.

"James." Kendall tried again, not expecting an answer from the other teen.

"Yes." James' voice was small, his body curling in on itself.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." Kendall mentally face palmed, that much was obvious but he knew that there was something else bothering his boyfriend.

"I can see that but there's something else bothering you as well." Kendall felt James' shoulder tense again under his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Kendall didn't expect James to move so fast, the pretty boy turning onto his back, hazel eyes boring into Kendall's. The blonde shifted closer to James, the hand that been previously resting on the taller teen's shoulder moving to brush a strand of hair away from James' cheek. This time James didn't tense at Kendall's touch, leaning into the feel of Kendall's fingers against his cheek as the blonde stroked the soft skin.

"Baby talk to me." Kendall knew how much James loved being called baby and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Your mom saw us." Kendall was confused.

"Huh?" James chuckled lightly. Of course Kendall would be oblivious to what he meant. All he had cared about earlier was the hockey game.

"Your mom saw us earlier when she came in. When I had my head in your lap."

"She didn't. You know my mom she would have said something if she had."

"She did." Kendall's head snapped towards James, emerald orbs wide in alarm.

"What did she say, when?" Kendall questioned the taller boy.

"When I helped her with the bags, she said that cuddling wasn't forbidden in the house but I'm sure she thought we were doing something else."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's hysterical tone. Only James would get so worked up over something like this.

"I'm sure she doesn't think we were up to anything." Kendall ran his fingers over James' cheek once more in an attempt to calm the pretty boy down.

"But she had this knowing look in her eye and you know with your mom, it's what she doesn't say that's scariest."

Kendall stared at his boyfriend incredulously. He knew that his mother was capable of scaring the crap of people with just one look, conveying every word and emotion she daren't say in that look but when it came to them breaking her rules she was always blunt and to the point.

"What did you say?" Kendall kept his gaze locked on James' face as he waited for the boy's answer.

"I...I...I didn't say anything." James stuttered. Kendall smirked, even though it was dark and he couldn't see it, the blonde knew there was now a dusting of pink across his boyfriend's cheeks.

Kendall chuckled. Continuing his pattern of running his fingers over James' cheek, Kendall leant forward until he felt his breath bounce of the tall boy's face.

"We weren't doing anything and I'm sure my mom knows that. Unless you wanted to do something." James could hear the smirk in Kendall's voice, a shiver running down his spine.

"Kendall." James breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as Kendall's lips ghosted over his cheek.

"Yes James," Kendall pressed his lips against James' cheek, his fingers trailing down the tall boy's cheek to his neck.

"We can't."

"We can, if you're quiet." Kendall whispered the last part in James' ear watching as the taller teen's eyes slid shut.

James remained silent; the feel of Kendall's hot breath against his ear sending sparks of pleasure through his body, landing hot and hard on his groin. James felt himself swell in his boxers, Kendall's lips grazing across his ear then his cheek before finally brushing against his lips. Bringing a hand up James cupped the back of Kendall's head, pulling the blonde down to seal their lips together.

Kendall let out a small noise as the suddenness of James' actions, the sound muffled by James' lips. However he quickly recovered, sliding his lips smoothly along James, revelling in the smoothness of his boyfriend's lips. Licking his way across James' bottom lip, Kendall inwardly smirked when he felt the pretty boy's lips part, giving him the access he longed for.

Running tongue throughout James' mouth, Kendall made sure to press against every one of the taller teen's sensitive spots before running the muscle over the roof of James' mouth. James moaned, the sound muffled by Kendall's lips, his body writhing underneath the blonde. Pulling his lips away from James', Kendall pressed a series of light kisses along the line of James' jaw, his hand running slowly down James' chest.

"Kendall we can't." James moaned feeling Kendall's teeth graze against his neck. Kendall hummed in response, his tongue flicking out to soothe the new mark now adorning James' tan skin.

Kendall knew they shouldn't but the feel of James' body writhing beneath his was pushing away his more reasonable side. Flicking his tongue against the mark once more, Kendall let his fingers tease over James' abs, his cock throbbing as the pretty boy gasped. Teasing his fingers along the waistband of James' boxers, Kendall trailed his lips down from James' neck to nibble at his collarbone.

"K...K...Kendall." The last part came out as a shout as Kendall's hand moved lower, palming James through his boxers.

"Ssh." Kendall said, his lips moving back up to cover James'.

Pressing his palm harder against the bulge in James' boxers, Kendall shifted closer until his own erection was pressing directly into James' hip. The pretty boy moaned as he felt Kendall's erection press against hip, the blondes' fingers tracing the outline of James' cock. Pulling his lips away from James' once again, Kendall began to trail a line of kisses down from James' chin and neck to his chest.

The blonde stopped when he reached James' nipples, taking one into his mouth while his hand moved to tweak and pinch the neglected one. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Kendall worked his fingers under the waistband of James' boxers', wrapping his fingers around the pretty boy's cock. A sharp moan tore itself from the back of James' throat, his back arching under Kendall's touch.

Pulling his hand back from underneath James' boxers, Kendall wrapped his fingers around the waistband, towing them down the brunette's legs. James shivered as the cooler air hit his newly exposed member but it was quickly replaced by a heat as Kendall wrapped his fingers back around his dick, pumping him slowly.

"Fuck Kendall," James moaned his hips bucking up into Kendall's touch.

Placing a kiss to James' sternum, Kendall slithered down the pretty boy's stomach; taking the covers with him, placing light kisses along James' skin as he went. When he reached James' hips, the blonde licked along the protruding bone before tugging it between his teeth, marking his lover for the second time that night.

"Kendall." James moaned, hips bucking off the bed.

Hissing for James to be quiet, Kendall bypassed James' cock, choosing to place feather light kisses along the pretty boy's inner thighs. James whined gripping Kendall's hair tightly. Giving Kendall's hair a harsh tug, James attempted to drag Kendall's head up to his aching length, groaning in frustration when the blonde ignored him.

"Fuck Kendall." James shouted as his cock was engulfed in a hot wet heat, his hips bucking off the bed.

"Ssh James." Kendall hissed, his tongue rolling around the head of James' cock.

Pressing his head further into the pillow, James fought the urge to thrust up into Kendall's mouth as the blonde's tongue worked its way along his shaft. Pressing his hands tightly against James' hips, Kendall began to bob his head, tongue pressing against the rigid column of flesh in his mouth. He could feel James writhing under his hands, his own cock throbbing as he listened to the small whimpers and moans slipping past James' lips.

Hollowing his cheeks, Kendall brought his head up, lips making a small popping sound as they disconnected from James' cock. The pretty boy whined as the heat around his cock disappeared, lust blown eyes searching down his body for Kendall. When his eyes reached the blonde, James felt his cock throb with need. Kendall sat on his knees between James' spread legs, eyes shut as he sucked on the two fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling teasingly over the tips.

Slowly Kendall opened his eyes, raking up and over James' body to meet the brunette's. He smirked around the fingers in his mouth, watching as James' teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, a small whimper resonating in his chest. Pulling the fingers out of his mouth, Kendall leant down and pressed a kiss to the tip of James' dick as he pressed a finger against the taller teen's entrance.

James gasped as he felt Kendall's finger press against his hole, the blonde peppering kisses along his hips. Pushing past the tight ring of muscle, Kendall brought his mouth back to James' cock, sucking on the tip as he worked his finger further past the muscle. Pausing when his finger was buried to the hilt, Kendall swiped his tongue along the head of James' cock, gathering the pre cum that had gathered there. Kendall moaned low in his throat as the taste of James spread across his taste buds.

Feeling the taller teen's muscles relax around his finger, Kendall began to work James open. Curling the digit Kendall pressed it gently against James' sweet spot, using the pretty boy's momentary pleasure to slip another finger in to the tight heat. James moaned as he felt Kendall stretch him, fingers brushing against his sweet spot every now and again.

"Kendall, I'm ready." James moaned thrusting his hips down as Kendall scissored his fingers.

Swiping his tongue across James' slit once more, Kendall pulled both his fingers and head back, ignoring James' whine of protest. Spitting in his palm, Kendall wiped the moisture along his shaft, hissing as pleasure washed through his body. Positioning himself between James' spread legs, Kendall placed his cock against James' entrance.

Looking down into his boyfriend's eyes, Kendall waited for James to give him permission to carry on. When the pretty boy nodded, Kendall leant down and pressed their lips together softly, increasing the pressure as he shifted his hips forward. James winced slightly as the head of Kendall's cock slid past the initial ring of muscle, this being the first time for them in a while.

Pushing his tongue past James' parted lips, Kendall created a battle for dominance as he pushed the rest of the way in. When he was buried to the hilt inside his lover, Kendall separated their lips, his hand moving to create a rhythm on the pretty boy's cock. James moaned as he felt Kendall's hand pump faster around his cock, his hips shifting slightly as he grew accustomed to Kendall's cock filling him.

"M...M...Move." James stuttered, his hips shifting once again.

Kendall pressed a chaste kiss to James' lips, his hand never losing its rhythm as he pulled his hips back. Kendall paused when he heard James gasp before slowly rolling his hips forward, eyes fluttering as the tight heat that was James hugged his cock. He repeated the motion, his hips moving faster as James let out a small almost inaudible moan.

"_Kendall" _James breathed as the blonde's hips surged forward.

Grabbing a hold of James' wrists, Kendall brought them up beside his head, pinning them to the pillow, his hips moving faster. Small moans and whimpers filled the room, Kendall's teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as James' insides hugged his length. Thrusting his hips harder, Kendall watched as James threw his head back, back arching. An almost high pitched mewl slipped past James' parted lips, the brunette's hips bucking up to meet Kendall's.

"Fuck Kendall." James shouted back arching off the bed as Kendall hit that special bundle of nerves.

The blonde's hips lost their rhythm when James' walls clenched tightly around his dick. Sliding his hands down James' body, Kendall gripped the taller teen's hips tight enough to bruise, his hips pounding into the boy beneath him. James' moans escalated in volume as Kendall repeatedly hit his sweet spot. The pretty boy could feel his orgasm growing closer with each thrust of Kendall's hips.

The blonde moved a hand from James' hip to grasp his leaking cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. James' moans continued to increase, each one louder and longer than the last. Kendall could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, the feel of James' walls clenching and unclenching around his length making him lightheaded with pleasure.

"K...K...Kendall, I'm gonna..." James stuttered his hips bucking.

Doubling the speed of his hand, Kendall pulled his hips back until only the head remained inside of James. He paused for a few minutes, enjoying the small whines that James emitted. He suddenly thrust his hips forward, hitting James' prostate dead on.

"FUCK KENDALL" James came with a shout, his seed covering Kendall's still working fist.

The tall boy's walls clenched tightly around Kendall's length, the blonde letting himself fall over the ledge. Kendall's hips stuttered as he emptied his essence into the boy below him, a broken moan sounding suspiciously like James' name slipping past his lips. Pressing his hips against James' one final time, Kendall allowed for his arms to give out, falling unceremoniously on top of James.

The pretty boy grunted at the sudden dead weight, his hand moving to smooth softly along Kendall's back. Small yet harsh pants filled the now silent room, James' hand moving to toy with the hair at the nape of Kendall's neck. The blonde tiredly lifted himself up, pulling slowly out of James before flopping down onto his back beside James.

"I love you." James' voice was small yet filled with affection.

"I love you too." Kendall's reply was instantaneous, a small sated smile etching itself across his features.

Both boys' laid in silence for a few moments, each revelling in the feel of the other's body next to theirs. James was the first too move, his body snuggling closer to Kendall's. The pretty boy flung an arm around the blonde's waist, his head resting contentedly against Kendall's chest. Wrapping his arm tightly around James waist, Kendall pressed a kiss to the brunette's head.

"Night baby." Kendall whispered, pressing another kiss to James' hair.

"Night." James whispered back, his voice sleep laden.

Both boys' had just let their eyes flutter shut when a sharp rapping reverberated against the door. Kendall's eyes shot open, his senses on alert while James continued to sleep, their earlier activities tiring the pretty boy out. A harsher knock echoed against the wood this time, loud enough to wake James. The pretty boy shot up in bed, weary eyes darting around the room before landing on the shut door.

"Kendall." Mama Knight's voice was muffled behind the door.

The blonde felt his heart sink as he turned to look at James, the same panicked expression spread across James' face. Drawing the covers closer to their bodies, the pair waited for Mama Knight to speak again.

"Kendall, when you and James are dressed can you please come and join me on the sofa."

James' face paled as Mama Knight's words sank in. Kendall groaned, a hand moving to press against his forehead. The pair were quick to climb out of bed, gathering their clothes, Kendall keeping a close eye on James. The pretty boy was silent while he dressed, his expression saying it all. His normal tanned skin was now pale, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face.

Once both boys' were dressed, Kendall waited for James to join him by the door. They paused when they reached the door, Kendall reaching out to lace his fingers with James'. The brunette looked down at their entwined fingers for a moment before returning his gaze to Kendall's face. He smiled softly at his boyfriend, a sense of calm washing over him as he looked into the emerald orbs.

Twisting the door knob, Kendall started to walk out the door but stopped when he felt James hesitate behind him. Turning to the pretty boy, Kendall raised a hand to stroke along James' jaw, forehead resting against James'. The couple were silent, letting the love that radiated in their eyes do all the talking. James was the first too move, breaking away from Kendall's contact.

"I told you we should have stayed at my house tonight."

Kendall stood there dumbstruck for a moment as he watched James start towards the door. Finally allowing his brain to function again, the blonde used long strides to catch up with his boyfriend. He entwined their once again as they reached the stairs. Both boy's took a deep breath before making their way down to the living room and their ultimately the death of their sex life.

**I am so nervous about posting this. It's not turned out exactly how I planned it but I believe it still follows the same sort of plot. Any mistakes you may see are mine because I rushed reading through this. Please let me know how I did. **


End file.
